


Show Your Heart

by dramaticinsanity



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gem Fusion, Minor Amethyst/Lapis Lazuli, Pining, dumb nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticinsanity/pseuds/dramaticinsanity
Summary: Peridot’s friends - and Jasper for some reason - are invested concerning the potential of her relationship with Pearl and determined to see it move along.





	Show Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Change Your Mind and Prior to SU:TM
> 
> I think if Amethyst and Lapis hung out more there would be a lot of  
s h e n a n i g a n s 
> 
> I’m certifying ‘fancy pearl’ and ‘tiny twerp’ as Pearlidot’s primary terms of endearment and no one can stop me. (Wouldn’t be surprised if that has been done already.)
> 
> [The song referenced in the story.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qChh4YZokog)  
[My art of the fusion.](https://www.deviantart.com/junglecat24/art/Paraiba-Tourmaline-815190249)

Peridot sat at the edge, kicking at the liquid with her feet. Despite the towering Diamonds being just nearby, she wasn’t unnerved by their presence at all. It had been a while since being around Diamonds caused her any genuine fear. 

Despite that, she avoided looking in the direction of Amethyst. Amethyst, who was keeping an eye on Jasper. Why was she so terrified of Jasper? She was nothing compared to Diamonds. Yet, it was a more personal feeling. Peridot guessed she feared how Jasper would react more than anything, that this fragile peace would be shattered by an outburst.

So far, it was quiet, aside from all the gems mingling and catching up. Peridot feels a presence beside her. She expects Steven, Lapis, maybe even Bismuth. However, it’s Pearl. 

“Are you alright?”

“How do you think Jasper will handle this?” Peridot pauses. “All of these gems still have to be told about the whole… Pink Diamond thing. Will they accept it? Will they be angry? Confused?”

“You and Lapis took it well,” Pearl muses.

“That’s different. Neither of us really knew Rose or Pink Diamond. We know Steven, for us, he _ is _ Steven! Even when I knew his gem had been a rebel Quartz in its previous incarnation, I never saw him any different, because I didn’t know that form. How did you handle it when… Rose…”

Pearl winces. “Not well. I was baffled by the concept. I once thought he could be… changed back, that he should be. I regret that, I love Steven. I loved Rose, was _ in love, _ but I - after knowing Steven I can’t possibly wish for her back in his place. He deserves to live as much as she did.”

“That’s good.” Peridot rubs the back of her neck. “This is nice… it’s been a while since we’ve hung out and had a conversation, huh?”

“You were at the barn… you seemed to have enough company in Lapis Lazuli and Steven, occasionally Amethyst. I didn’t think you’d particularly care to see me. Then, you were so down about her leaving…”

Peridot rubs her thumb with the other and shakingly states, “I missed you sometimes, you’re fun to bicker with. Amethyst and Steven like to joke around mostly, and Lapis is just like… _ whatever_. But… you challenge my intelligence. It’s er- Lazuli calls it being in _ Nerd Paradise_. Not saying that they’re dumb!”

Pearl gives a short chortle. “I get what you’re saying. It _ is _ Nerd Paradise, much as I detest the former term. Also, you have a point about the whole - Steven will have to make an announcement, and then it’s a bridge we’ll have to cross if there’s any fallout.”

Peridot scans Pearl and changes the subject. “There’s been something I’ve been meaning to confess…”

Closer than expected a voice proclaims, “Yeah, Peridot go for it!”

It’s Amethyst. Peridot holds herself together and ignores it, because it’s not what she thinks. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees that Bismuth and Lapis have joined her, observing with rapt interest. Steven swims over to that trio, his expression questioning. He probably wonders what they’re all _ looking at_, so rudely.

Pearl sets her hands on her legs and leans forward. “Yes?”

Peridot stands and proclaims, “I love your new jacket! It’s so… _ cool!” _

A collective groan comes from the eavesdropping peanut gallery. Peridot doesn’t even spare them a glance. It’s their fault for getting in her business, that they’re disappointed.

“Looks like a _ fancy _ Pearl, could’ve even been made for a Diamond,” Peridot continues, fingers brushing the sleeves. She tosses Pearl a wink and chuckles at her expression. “Of course it’s clear she’s been her own gem for thousands of years!”

Pearl blushes and tugs on it. 

“Oh hahaha - stop it you tiny twerp. _ I’m _ the cool one?” Pearl indicates her visor. “I love what you did with your visor- and the stars! Oh, I really like the stars. It’s about time…”

“I know right! I decided to put the brightest star on my chest like you had… but then you changed it.” 

Pearl ducks her head and has a short laugh. “Sorry, didn’t meant to rain on your parade.”

“That’s okay, maybe it’s better that it stands out now instead of looking like a copy.”

She passes Peridot, her fingers brushing Peridot’s shoulder. She glances at the fingers, resisting the urge to touch. She finds it fascinating how they can deftly wield a spear, punch a prejudiced Homeworld gem in the face, and tinker with delicate technology, all belonging to one incredible being. Peridot looks up, her mouth dry, and she’s thankful Pearl is distracted. 

It appears some uncorrupted gems are trying to sneak away. Peridot can’t fathom the reason. 

“Where would they want to be going?”

“Perhaps, the Diamonds make them nervous,” Pearl says. “Coming back suddenly from probably their last solid memory being the gem war, it must be jarring. Excuse me a moment.”

Peridot watches as Pearl redirects them without violence. Peridot watches from a distance, wondering how Pearl is talking them down. She tenses when the other Crystal Gems, sans Garnet, move closer to her. 

Amethyst grumbles, “Are you kidding me ‘dot? I thought this would be it finally…”

Peridot says, “Oh be quiet - it’s not that simple!”

“I know right,” Lapis sighs to Amethyst. “I have to hear Pearl, this and Pearl, that for months on end, and she can’t even -”

Peridot attempts to defend, “No I -”

“You’re telling me,” Amethyst replies. “You haven’t seen the way Pearl looks at her when she thinks no one can see. I haven’t seen her look at anyone like that since Rose… maybe not even Rose...”

“She doesn’t _ look _ at me.” Peridot lays a hand on her own face, taken aback by the idea. In what special way does she look at her? How hasn’t she noticed?

“Look at how they fawned over each other. How are they missing it,” Bismuth gripes. “How are they this oblivious, when it’s plain to all of us?”

“I am right here,” Peridot complains. 

Steven pulls on his hair. “What _ are _ you talking about?! Someone please fill me in!”

“Almost all of us,” Bismuth corrects.

Lapis leans in and whispers in his ear. Pearl returns to see this and exchanges a look of concern with Peridot. Steven brightens and gasps.

“Are you serious? That’s awesome! It would be so cute if they -”

“It would only be _ awesome _ if she’d actually admit it to the one who counts,” Lapis insists. They all scowl at Peridot - except for Steven - as though she’s personally ruined their dreams.

Pearl asks, “What is their problem?”

“Beats me,” Peridot lies. “Just engaging in vapid gossip as an entertainment device, I speculate.”

Peridot and Pearl move away from the clutter and continue to chat, though the subject matter becomes less heavy. She occasionally catches Amethyst and Lapis shooting her glares and pointing at Pearl. She isn’t going to mind them. They even chat up until the Diamonds leave.

Steven makes the big announcement. There is surprisingly little reaction. Steven acts like a teacher, encouraging gems to raise their hands to ask questions. He eagerly answers them. Comprehension eventually dawns on the gems who are slower to catch on. Some of the cerebral gems are fascinated, gathering around Steven to examine him.

Peridot keeps gems between her and Jasper at all times. Even though she helped in a fight against Jasper once, they haven’t been alone or really conversed. Jasper probably doesn’t even care about Peridot, but she’d rather not risk it.

At one point, Jasper catches Peridot glancing at her. She doesn’t make any expression, merely stares back solemnly. She’s not with the crowd, keeping a significant distance, and Peridot has noticed her more often looking at Lapis, rather than Steven or any other Crystal Gems. 

When her gaze shifts to Lapis again, Peridot stands in her line of sight and crosses her arms. Appearing to get the message, Jasper turns away. Peridot nudges Amethyst, who takes off after her with Bismuth close behind for backup. They definitely won’t be leaving Jasper unsupervised.

The next few weeks are harrowing as they figure out what to do with all the gems. Mostly, they take refuge in the few gem exclusive locations remaining from the defunct colony, as the Crystal Gems work on blueprints for something more permanent. 

For the part of Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot, Bismuth has finished renovating and expanding the house in order to fit them. Peridot is glad for it. This way, she can spend more time with Pearl, Steven, and Amethyst, also while being more active as a Crystal Gem. As much as there’s anything to do now - very little fighting is involved these days, but since Peridot isn’t a combat gem except by necessity, she’s kind of thankful for that.

Peridot charges into the main part of the house yelling, “Steven, Lapis! Check this out!”

She stopped in her tracks at the sight of Pearl. Her eyes slide from the book she was reading and land on Peridot. She stays silent.

Peridot asks, “H-Have you seen Steven or Lapis?”

“I have not,” Pearl says. “You can check the foundation of Little Homeworld, or perhaps try the Big Donut. Actually, I think they might -”

“Nevermind! Check this out!” Peridot couldn’t wait. She raises her hands and summons three orbs which circle her. Pearl’s eyes follow them for a moment.

“What are -”

“Glad you asked! Bismuth made them. Maybe you should…” Peridot chuckles. “Touch one!”

“Uh…” Pearl appears uncertain. However, she puts down the book and gets up. She approaches and reaches her fingers out to graze one of the orbs.

Pearl yelps and recoils in surprise when it starts wrapping around her arm. Peridot shows off, forming them into different shapes. Pearl continues to watch.

“I can also make them into weapons! But… this isn’t a good place for a demonstration…”

“Let’s go outside.”

On the beach, Pearl creates a hologram. Peridot changes the orbs into sword-like weapons and fights the hologram with them from a safe distance. “Isn’t it perfect?”

“It seems to suit you,” Pearl agrees.

Peridot cheers and runs toward Pearl in blind excitement. She can’t stop her momentum, and she can only hope Pearl will react and move out of the way. Instead, Peridot finds herself caught in a hug and freezes.

“Oh…” Pearl’s grip loosens, and she blushes. “Is that not what you wanted?”

Peridot feels her face heat as well. “Uh, it wasn’t the intention but you know what… this is pretty nice so you may continue!”

Pearl tightens her grip.

“Hey what are y’all doing over here,” Amethyst announces as she appears. Both of them jump back as though they’ve been scalded. 

Amethyst snorts and slaps her knee. “I saw that! Sorry to interrupt your little uh… love fest?”

Pearl scrambles, “We were just -”

“I was testing out my orbs -”

“And she did so well and got excited and I didn’t want her to fall -”

“I got caught up in the moment!”

Amethyst smirks and glances between them. 

“Riiight.” She sips a soda, then casually eats the can. “Have you seen Lapis? She owes me another soda.”

“No, haven’t seen her,” Pearl and Peridot answer simultaneously.

Amethyst remarks, “You two are getting good at that! Maybe you should try fusing sometime, at this rate. That could be fun.”

Pearl crosses her forearms upright and quickly slides them outward, “No way!”

Meanwhile Peridot shouts alongside her, “Don’t be hasty Amethyst! Fusion is a tricky business, and I’m not sure I even can...”

Peridot clenches her hands into fists and frowns at the sand when she registers Pearl’s response. Would it really be so terrible to fuse with her? 

“Whatever. See you crazy gems later.” With that, Amethyst is gone.

Pearl reaches for Peridot’s shoulder. Peridot jerks away from her.

“Peri - Was it something that I -”

Peridot mumbles, “Forget about it.”

“Do you want to keep training?”

“I’m not in the mood anymore. I’ll go tend to my garden…”

Peridot retreats, her only other choice facing embarrassment. Despite all this time and progress, Pearl still clearly doesn’t trust her or like her on some level. Pearl has fused with Rose, Garnet, Amethyst, even Steven! Peridot wouldn’t be shocked if she fused with Bismuth or Lapis, not that it seems like Lapis is ready for that yet. If Lapis fused with anyone again, it would probably be Steven, or Amethyst, who she’s been spending a lot of time with lately.

Peridot has a lot in common with Pearl, while still being different enough to have alternative perspectives. They would make a great fusion! Pearl must not see it that way. Peridot rants about some of her concerns to the plants. They won’t judge her. Those in the know about her stupid obsession with Pearl don’t seem to take it serious or they’re at a loss when Peridot expresses her fears and concerns. 

After coming from homeworld’s oppression, these feelings are confusing and overwhelming. Peridot has stopped trying to get answers from her friends. It clearly just makes them feel awkward and nervous, even though they tease her and push her. She doesn’t really blame any of them. 

It’s better having an audience that can’t speak.

“You still worry too much about every detail…”

Peridot squeaks at that familiar and intimidating voice. She turns around, shaking. Though when on the ship she was sarcastic behind her back, she would rarely dare to talk tough to her face.

“J - J -”

Jasper examines her fingers. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to punch you. I heard you called Yellow Diamond a clod to her _ face _ \- well through a communicator. Didn’t think you had it in you.”

Peridot tries to get her shaking under control. There’s no reason to be afraid. She has her orbs, there must be some other Crystal Gem nearby. She has absolutely no reason to fear the epitome of a perfect Quartz soldier.

“Uh - well - I - where did you hear that?”

Jasper meets her unnerved gaze. “Lapis Lazuli. I questioned how you became a Crystal Gem of all things. You. Who would’ve guessed? Apparently you’re not as logical and emotionless as I assumed.”

Though Jasper already knew about her being a Crystal Gem - and saw her in action, Peridot supposes it wasn’t the kind of situation to examine the finer points. How would that even come up between those two? The idea of Peridot being mentioned in a conversation between such complicated gems gives her an uneasy feeling.

“Oh so… you two are talking now?” If Lapis has forgiven Jasper, maybe Peridot can give it a chance. Jasper never did anything to Peridot exactly, but Peridot does hold some resentment for her treatment of others. 

“I would call it… yelling. She yelled, I yelled, all the formerly corrupted gems stared and some of them laughed at the scene. I decided not to clobber them and left.”

“Well! At least you didn’t hurt anyone,” Peridot says brightly, faking a grin. Her expression falls as she realizes that Jasper had been eavesdropping. “H- how much did you hear me talking to myself?”

“Enough.”

Peridot throws up her hands. “What does _ that _ mean?!”

“Do you think it’s possible for… for love to be wrong?”

Peridot crosses her arms, eyes narrowing. “What do you mean wrong? Choose your next words carefully. I have ferrokinesis, and I’m not afraid to use it!”

Jasper grimaces. “As in, not healthy for you and the other person involved? Should love make you possessive and consumed with the desire to bend them to your will?”

If Peridot were organic, she’s certain that would make her feel sick. “Of course that’s not healthy! Though I suppose you don’t really have… a … model to follow.”

“Lapis accused me that I love her for the wrong reasons,” Jasper elaborates.

Peridot wheezes, a derisive sound. Does Jasper have the first clue was love is supposed to be? It didn’t sound like it. How could she dare to call it that?

“Do you…?”

“I’m not sure. But I… I understand now that we’re… that we should probably stay away from each other…”

Peridot gets off track at that. She averts her gaze and stares at the wall. “Should I stay away from Pearl? Am I trying to push something on her that she doesn’t want?”

Peridot addresses Jasper before she can attempt to respond to Peridot’s thoughts, “You’re wrong. Lapis needs to heal, but whatever she thinks, I don’t think avoiding you is the answer. She needs to accept the past for what it is and move forward.”

Jasper hums. “I can try it. Pink Diamond’s - I mean, Steven said something similar to Lapis… but I don’t know, I needed to hear it from someone I kind of knew as an ally once, I guess.”

“They _ could _ be your allies,” Peridot says with a sigh. So that’s where those two have been. Jasper and Lapis somehow got into a massive argument, with Steven playing mediator.

Amethyst isn’t going to be happy about that. She’s been desperate to foster a friendship - or at least a tolerance - between the two, as she believes it’s the first step for Lapis to move on and for Jasper to find her place. 

“But they’re not. Amethyst is the only one that doesn’t look at me like I’m about to explode,” Jasper replies. She gives Peridot a significant look.

“Can you blame me! I was confined to a ship with you, I know what you’re like! I tortured an innocent gem for answers because of _ your _ orders!”

“But she forgave you.”

Peridot blushes slightly and scuffs the floor. “It wasn’t an easy or a short road, and you’ve hurt her far deeper than I…. you’ll both have to try really hard.”

“You know, Peridot, I have always respected you,” Jasper says. She lowers herself to sit on the floor, bringing her almost eye level with Peridot. She’s not sure if it’s on purpose.

“I know, I know I didn’t show it around you but… I was so… angry back then, it drowned out everything else. Fusion with Lapis it… it allowed me to feel _ sad _. It allowed me to remember the… the good times, though I suppose they weren’t good times for the Crystal Gems. But my Diamond, I was utterly devoted to her. When I was with Lapis, it felt like joining something greater than myself again.”

Peridot stares. “That’s…. You know you can have that as a Crys-”

“I think it’s great you’ve found your place here, you seem a lot happier. One day, I might stop wanting to punch them whenever I see them, but I don’t think I could ever be one.”

Jasper stands again. “I know I have to let go of Lapis and find a new source of fulfillment, but I haven’t figured out what that is. Peridot… you shouldn’t hold yourself back. If Pearl can’t see it on her own, then you have to _ show _ her.”

“Well… thanks. I’ll give it a shot…”

Jasper nods. She slips out of the room, leaving Peridot in a state of uncertainty staring at the ceiling. That was strange. It was the longest conversation she’s ever had with Jasper. On the ship, she’d only speak when spoken to, and since Jasper was freed from corruption, they have only spoken in passing. 

It’s dizzying. It seems the latest shouting match had quite an impact on Jasper. For the first time, Peridot feels hopeful. Things have been tense, as Jasper pointed out. Almost no one trusts her. The only Crystal Gems not handling her like a glass vase are Lapis - whose animosity doesn’t help matters - as well as Steven and Amethyst, and even Steven is on the careful side. The uncorrupted gems either ignore Jasper, or they’re entertained by the drama.

Pearl bursts through the doorway with her spear drawn. “Oh she’s gone.”

Peridot blinks. “Huh?”

Pearl stores her gem weapon. “I went to find Steven and Lapis! Apparently there was a huge blow up, then Jasper stormed off. Nephrite noted that she was headed here!”

“Did you think she might… hurt me?”

“She seemed extremely furious. She could’ve attacked anything in her path…”

“I’m fine. We talked. That’s it. She didn’t even threaten me,” Peridot explains. “Isn’t that fantastic!”

Pearl drags a hand down her face. 

Peridot tugs at the hem of her jacket and teases, “Were you worried about me Pearl?”

Pearl’s eyes widen. 

“Worried?! Me?!” Pearl laughs, in a bizarre manner. “Oh… absolutely.”

Peridot blushes and doesn’t know what to do with that. “So…”

“Um, are you doing anything right now?”

Peridot glances around. She’s pretty much done _ here_. Her _ room _ is in need of organization, but she can do that later. “Not in particular…”

Pearl brandishes two tickets. “There’s a small concert going on soon. Amethyst was planning to go with Lapis, but apparently she’s not in the mood anymore. So, she gave them to me.”

Technically, gems could show up in human spaces and could conceivably not be stopped. To make the humans feel more at ease, they’ve urged the formerly corrupted gems to play by their rules as much as possible. As Crystal Gems, they’ve had to set the example as well. In any case, nervous excitement swells in her.

Just the two of them?

Alone?

_ “Does this count as a date? _”

“Huh?”

Peridot folds her hands and deeply flushes. “Please… tell me I didn’t say that out loud...”

Pearl stares at the tickets. “I suppose… it has the makings of one… but I understand if you find that objectionable.”

Peridot slightly wheezes. “I - I would be happy to go! Let’s just see where… where it takes us.”

She really isn’t the type to go with the flow, but she can’t get a clear read on Pearl. She could just be humoring Peridot and not actually be interested in her. 

“Sure. It’s in a few minutes… I’ll wait outside if you need to finish anything up.”

With that, Pearl is through the door and gone. Peridot cleans up a few tools and bids farewell to her favorite plants. Peridot puts a bow on her neck. She can’t be too drab next to fancy Pearl and her fancy jacket. A dress or suit would probably be trying too hard, though. She races to the outdoors and nearly runs into Pearl. Pearl smiles and nods. They leave the house and make their way toward town.

The crowd is larger than expected and includes many curious or fun-loving gems. Peridot taps Pearl on the wrist for attention. Pearl’s blue eyes are captivating, and Peridot almost loses her train of thought. 

“You should hold my hand so we don’t get separated!” It’s a lame excuse, but she thinks that her friends would appreciate the effort.

“I’ll be fine, Peridot - I was in a war, I’ve been in plenty of human events -”

Peridot sighs, “Admittedly I’m rather small… _ I _ might get lost… or trampled.”

Pearl stares. “I won’t let that happen.”

“For my peace of mind?” Peridot isn’t willing to give up easy. Darn it all, she’s going to hold Pearl’s hand if it kills her. Bismuth is right about obliviousness, if she is getting close to having to spell this out for Pearl.

Peridot’s definitely _ not _ oblivious though. Pearl doesn’t hide her feelings, with a tendency to get overly emotional just _ singing_. If she did feel the same way as much as Peridot, wouldn’t she have done a ballad about it by now?

Pearl offers an indulgent smile and slowly intertwines their fingers. “Well, if you insist.”

It’s like a shockwave going through her arm that settles at the warmth between their palms. Pearl isn’t simply holding her hand as though it’s a chore, her fingers have slid between Peridot’s. The grip is firm and not hesitant. It feels good, and it worries Peridot that if they were to do more she might dissipate her form from the sheer amount of glee.

Perhaps, Peridot _ has _ been missing something. 

They cheer as the band starts. Peridot dares to sing along with some of the lines. She sneaks a peek at Pearl, who _ is _ watching her with a soft, fond expression. Something inside Peridot flutters. This can’t be happening.

Pearl doesn’t let go of Peridot’s hand. As the concert winds to a close, Peridot gets some food. Pearl narrows her eyes, but she doesn’t express her well known opinion on gems eating. They chat idly, and Peridot tries to not be distracted by Pearl’s thumb stroking her wrist. They leave the table and wander around the boardwalk. Peridot plays games, with Pearl standing by and offering advice. 

Peridot wins a tiara at one of them. Peridot holds it up and waits. Pearl gets the intention, and she drops to one knee. She allows Peridot to place it on her head. Peridot walks in reverse to get a wide view of Pearl.

“I think it completes your ensemble,” Peridot says. “Someone pretty and poised like a princess deserves such an adornment to indicate -”

Peridot snaps her mouth closed as she realizes what she was expressing out loud, spilling free like water through a crack. Pearl smirks. She offers her hand. Peridot takes it and kisses her knuckles. Pearl entwined their fingers again and stands. 

“I _ am _ a princess… of the badass variety.”

“Pearl!” Peridot giggles. “Thought you had a rule about language?”

“Some rules… were made to be broken,” Pearl replies with a wink.

“I’ll remember that next time I stub my toe on one of Lazuli’s sculptures or Bismuth’s weapons.”

“Happens often does it?”

“Ugh, I wish they would store _ their _ things in _ their _ rooms. Just because the garden that _ I cultivated _ is not in my room, doesn’t mean it’s a free for all!” Peridot changes the subject, stating, “Shall I escort you across this treacherous land milandy?”

Peridot punctuate it with a slight bow. Pearl shakes a little as she silently laughs. Peridot is glad she’s taking it well. She was worried Pearl wouldn’t take the joke.

“We shall, my liege.”

Peridot swings their joined hands and sings from the concert, “Summertime love be my summertime lover! Gimme one chance I’ll treat you like a princess… I’ll show you my heart -”

Pearl chimes in, “I’ll tell you all my secrets… watch as I make everything perfect, give you the world -”

Their voices briefly chime at once for the line, “And you know you won’t regret it.”

Peridot sings, “You know I’ll hold you tight! I got you by my side! You know I’ll do it right...”

Their mini-concert draws in several onlookers from the passing throngs of people.

Together they harmonize, “Summertime love be my summertime lover! Tell me that you’re crushing just as hard as I and that I’ll get your heart back before I sleep tonight.”

There’s a smattering of applause. They both fall quiet. Peridot is slightly embarrassed by the spectacle they made. It’s like the surroundings faded away while her voice had mingled with Pearl’s, and all that remained was the two of them. 

Pearl is giving her the _ look _ again. When Peridot catches her gaze, she offers Pearl a slow smile. Pearl blushes and looks away. Soon, they’re walking across the beach. Stars are shining above them, but Peridot can barely give them attention with an embodiment of starlight beside her.

Peridot asks, “What should we do next?”

She _ doesn’t _ want this waking dream to end. What if this is it? What if they go their separate ways and never hang out again? Peridot didn’t bother with her much in the past… she can’t see reason for that to change now.

“Maybe we could reorganize the -”

Amethyst bounds over in their direction, Lapis and Steven hot on her heels. It appears they’ve been sparring, or something similar. Steven and Lapis are laughing. Amethyst stops just short of running into them.

“Hey P and P-dot! Watchya up to?”

Lapis immediately zones in on their connected hands. “Hmm. Having a lovely evening, Peridot?”

She blushes and pulls out of Pearl’s grip. Pearl frowns and looks at her own hand in bewilderment, as though the appendage did something offensive to cause Peridot to stop holding it. Steven starts talking animatedly to Pearl, apparently ignorant of the slight tension. 

Peridot whispers to Lapis and Amethyst, “She held my hand _ the whole time!” _

“Nice,” Lapis says.

“You kissed her yet?” Amethyst remarks, “‘Cause If you don’t, I’m about to do it for you -”

“Amethyst!” Peridot tries to keep herself composed. “That doesn’t even make sense.”

“She’s right, that _ doesn’t _ make sense,” Lapis vehemently agrees. “_You _ shouldn’t kiss _ Pearl_.”

Amethyst rolls her eyes. “It was a _ joke_, come on.”

“For your information…” Peridot confesses, “I have not.”

“But why?! You _ loooove _ each other so just do it!”

Peridot slaps a hand over Amethyst’s mouth. Amethyst tosses Peridot over her head in a wrestling style move, causing her to slam into Lapis. They both fall into the sand, scrambling and struggling to get untangled. Amethyst doesn’t help matters by leaping into the pile, causing Lapis to shriek and draw attention.

Peridot crawls out from under Lapis to find herself at Pearl’s feet. Pearl bends down and rubs her own chin. “Do I need to separate you three? What’s with the rough housing?”

Steven laughs. 

Amethyst and Lapis stand up. They have their eyes cast downward, their forms tense. An ominous feeling suddenly weighs on Peridot. Steven abruptly falls silent, and Pearl frowns. 

Amethyst says, “Now?”

Lapis replies, projecting louder than seems to be necessary, “No time like the present.”

Peridot asks, “What are you guys -”

Jasper charges in out of nowhere and slams Steven into a rock. He recovers, apparently not badly harmed, but Lapis brings an arm from the ocean and drags him under.

“No Steven!” Pearl brings out her spear and runs toward Lapis, but she’s stopped by Amethyst. Her whip wraps around Pearl’s legs and brings her down. 

Peridot gapes, blindsided and not able to comprehend what’s happening. Jasper’s gaze lands on her. Jasper chuckles darkly and lowers her body in preparation. 

“Did you really think it was over, just like that?”

Pearl cries out, “Amethyst what are you doing?!”

“Helping my sis, what’s it look like?”

“What has she done!” Pearl digs her fingers into her hair. “They’ve both been brainwashed, we’re doo-oomed!”

Peridot yells to Jasper, “You know we’ve got a whole army of gems now, right?”

Jasper replies, “Let’s just say… they’ve been… encouraged not to intervene.”

She raises her fist and is about to bring it down on Pearl. It’s aimed right for her gem. Past events flash in front of Peridot’s eyes as a wave of panic goes through her. She flings herself at Pearl, and they roll out of the way just in time.

Pearl grabs her shoulders and mutters, “Garnet’s the only one on Earth with future vision and if she’s not _ here _… we’re on our own! We have to -”

“We have to fuse!” Peridot’s eyes widen as they simultaneously speak that line. She shivers. Are they really going to do it?

There’s yelling in the background. Steven has rejoined the battle, but on his own he struggles to take on all three of them at once. Considering most of his problems were eventually solved with kindness or diplomacy, even though he’s come into his powers more than ever, he doesn’t have much of a chance. He’s not likely to last.

_ What did they do with Garnet? _Did she simply not foresee this?

Pearl takes a deep breath and climbs to her feet. She helps Peridot up. She bows and begins to dance, light and elegant. It’s difficult to focus, instead of standing there in one spot, gawking like a clod. Peridot breaks into her own routine, which mostly consists of arm movements that guide her body. Amethyst taught her how to take advantage of her curves and joint limberness. She lacks the confidence to be quite as… _ saucy _ and erratic as Amethyst, but it seems to be paying off going by the mesmerized expression on Pearl’s face.

It’s lucky she can dance with wobbly legs, racing mind, and metaphorical heart pounding. She’s not afraid, but what if they don’t fuse? What will happen after they’ve dispatched the others? Excitement courses through her as well as dread. 

They do the best they can to sync their moves as they come in closer and dance together. Surprisingly, Pearl adapts a little to Peridot’s more wild and free motions. Peridot manages a complicated flip that she’s only practiced once before - it allows her to launch off the ground into Pearl’s arms. Peridot’s inner turmoil fades into the background as her vision is filled with an intense glow. Peridot closes her eyes.

*

_ A fusion appears in the place of two separate gems. She’s immediately aware of the battle occurring. She summons a pair of spears from her upper gem. She twirls them and locks them at the butts of their shafts. Light overtakes, and they’re combined into a dual-bladed spear. She wants to extract payment from the other gems, for threatening Steven, for turning their backs on all that Crystal Gems stand for. _

_ She jumps into the fray. Her opponents don’t seem shocked or fearful. They look eager and happy. Strange. Or is it? _

_ Amethyst wraps her whip around the fusion’s spear. She swings the spear and spins it through the air. Amethyst’s whip rips from the force of the spin, sending her into the shallow part of the ocean. Lapis flies down on her, but the fusion predicted this would happen. She holds her spear at an angle, and the energy from it forms a shield that repels Lazuli’s attacks. Jasper’s charge breaks it, but the fusion easily twirls and flips out of her path. _

_ She notices Steven watching. He’s just sitting on a rock, eating chips. The fusion’s lower eyes close as the top ones widen. What is going on? Something isn’t right here. Amethyst and Lapis are soon back in the fight, but the fusion can see every move coming. Eventually, she pulls out the metal weapons harbored in her upper gem and sends them at Jasper, mainly as a distraction, so she can dispatch the others. _

_ The fusion holds back from the full power she knows she’s capable of. She doesn’t want to hurt them, because it’s plain this isn’t real. She doesn’t yet understand why. What’s the point of being fused for a fake fight? They’ve lied to her, and this angers her. _

_ She also feels shame. Was it necessary to jump into fusion like that? Should she have waited? Should she have realized - _

_ Existing is nice, but it’s selfish, a voice inside her murmurs, distantly. They shouldn’t have done it, not like this. Warring guilt and trepidation overwhelm her - the fusion’s components aren’t in sync. Their focus splits as the primary concern becomes about intentions, and the consequences of taking advantage. _

*

The fusion is broken as Pearl and Peridot fall apart. 

When Peridot recovers, she’s face-down on the beach and has a mouthful of sand to spit out. Once that’s taken care of, she murmurs, “Oh my stars… _ oh my _STARS!”

She lifts her head. Pearl is crouched beside her, grinning. She puts her hand on Peridot’s and squeezes. The events of the battle are a blur, and it makes her gemstone hurt to think too much, to try too hard to see through the eyes of something - someone - that transcends them both. Beneath the recent puzzling events, Peridot finally has clarity. _ Did Pearl feel it? _Then her shoulders hunch as she recalls the circumstances.

She was so excited to fuse with Pearl, yet she feels unbalanced. Has she tarnished their blossoming relationship? She thought they were on the same page, but maybe not?

Peridot glances at Pearl’s face again. She doesn’t seem upset. Possibly Peridot has worried over nothing. It is better that they unfused though, as they need to unravel the plot here.

She looks around. Jasper is kneeling on the ground. Amethyst and Lapis are… and Steven, he’s… they’re gathered together like best friends, staring at Pearl and Peridot with stars in their eyes. Peridot, still shaking, stands up and puts her hands on her hips. Pearl joins her and places a hand on her shoulder.

“Why are you all looking at us like that… you traitorous clods!”

“You fused! So cool!” Steven rushes in and hugs Peridot. “I’m proud of you!”

“W- what? You almost just got clobbered, that shouldn’t be your main focus, Steven!” Regardless, Peridot returns the hug even while her mind races to try and wrap around this situation.

Pearl pulls Steven aside and checks for injuries. “She’s right you know. You got hurled into a rock, then dragged into the ocean, then -”

Steven laughs it off. “I’m fine. They weren’t aiming to do any _ real _ damage.”

Amethyst pats Peridot on the back. She flinches away. A moment ago, she thought Jasper, Amethyst, and Lapis were going to kill them, or poof them at minimum. How can they treat it like a game?

“Great job, Peri,” Amethyst says. “How’d it feel?”

Lapis dramatically slow claps. Peridot grabs a large shell and flings it. Lapis ducks. The shell sails over her head and harmlessly bounces off Jasper, who looks utterly bored and unconcerned with the proceedings. 

Amethyst growls, “Hey! What’s your problem, you almost hit Lapi!”

Peridot’s face screws up. “You attacked _ us _ first!”

“Did you just call her… _ Lapi_,” Pearl remarks with a perplexed tone.

Steven pleads, “You guys, can we calm down? There’s a misunderstanding here.”

Peridot stomps on the sand and shouts, “Shut up Steven, I’m vexed! I’m indignant! This will not stand! You have greatly insulted my constitution.”

Pearl wraps an arm around her and strokes her hair. “Shh, Steven’s right we need to talk about this like civilized gems…”

“Geez, they’re nitwits for nerds,” Amethyst grumbles to Lapis, who snorts.

“_SAY THAT TO MY FACE_,” Peridot screeches.

Jasper clears her throat and steps between the four of them. Peridot shrinks into Pearl’s embrace and gawks at her. How is everyone so nonchalant?

“If you squabbling bunch of pebbles are done. You _ will _ keep your promise, Amethyst?”

“The lifetime - so like eighty years I guess - supply of donuts I won from that contest are all yours, sis,” Amethyst replies. “Don’t eat them all in one night.”

Peridot yells, “Will one of you clods tell me what the colossal cluster is going on here?!”

Amethyst groans in exasperation. As though she has any right! 

“Can’t you figure it out you dip? Your fusion did, she went easy on us- or we probably all would’ve been poofed. It was staged! Lapis and I planned it, and I bribed Jasper.”

Pearl’s fingers dig into Peridot’s shoulders. It actually doesn’t feel bad, and she goes a little weak in the knees at the iron grip. “You - WHAT? Are you out of your collective minds? Someone could’ve gotten hurt!”

Amethyst clicks her tongue. “But no one did.”

“I conclude that you and Lapis should not be allowed to hatch these sort of… ideas,” Pearl threateningly intones, “Clearly, neither of you has any sense or reason.”

Lapis yawns. “Can we be done here? I scheduled a nap.”

“No!” Pearl asks, “What was the point anyway?”

“To get you and Peridot to fuse,” Amethyst states, examining her fingers.

“But _ why… _couldn’t you have found a less violent way-

“Nope. Garnet said we weren’t allowed to interfere, but she didn’t say we couldn’t pretend to attack you.”

“Let’s call it a little push,” Lapis chimes in. “We started it, now you finish it.”

Amethyst rests her palm on Lazuli’s gem and says, “Let’s go inside, watch some cartoons, then catch some hard Z’s.”

Lapis smiles. She arches her neck and gives Amethyst a slightly suggestive look. “Sounds like a fantastic plan to me, Ames.”

They head toward the house. Jasper marches after them remarking, “Don’t forget about my donuts. I nearly took a sword through my eye for those. Curse that fusion’s barrage of metal based weapons from her gem...”

“Oh, don’t be a baby that was nothing.” Amethyst adds, “I didn’t expect that thing they did with the spears. I was genuinely afraid for my life for a second.”

Steven leaps and settles on Jasper’s shoulder, hitching a ride off the beach. Peridot wonders when they became so at ease. Must have been sometime following Jasper’s conversation with Peridot. She didn’t think it would actually make any difference, and it’s pleasing.

Pearl and Peridot stare until they’ve disappeared. Then Pearl fist pumps triumphantly and whoops. She picks Peridot up from under the arms and brings her chest level and nuzzles her cheek. Peridot grips the lapels of her jacket, at a loss of what’s going on or how to react.

Realization dawns. _ It was a setup, Amethyst had revealed. _

She’s definitely unfollowing Amethyst on all social media once she gets to her tablet. Those idiots are too obsessed with her love life! She lays her head on Pearl’s shoulder and squeezes her eyes shut to push out the humiliation.

Pearl lowers her and cups her cheeks. Peridot doesn’t open her eyes.

“Are you alright? Did you… did you dislike being fused? I’m sorry, but I didn’t think we could take them all on separately - not that I think you can’t fight I -”

“No!” Peridot hesitantly meets Pearl’s worried look. “It was amazing. I - I loved it… so much.”

Pearl’s eyes widen. “Oh.”

Pearl proceeds to wordlessly gaze at Peridot, as though she’s waiting for something. Perhaps another bizarre catastrophe? Peridot’s face is extremely warm where Pearl is holding it. She can’t remember being this close to Pearl before. 

_ Oh_.

This is what they wanted. To give Peridot a chance. To put her in a position where she either has to make a move or make an utter fool of herself. It’s not the best scenario, but those particular gems aren’t well known for thorough planning.

“Pearl… would you mind if I did something stupid?”

“Depends…”

“Close your eyes and tilt your head a little.”

Pearl’s eyebrows furrow, probably more at the command itself rather than the nature of it. She does as requested, though. Peridot leans forward and kisses her directly. Pearl makes a muffled sound of surprise. However, she wraps a hand around Peridot’s neck and tilts her for a better angle. After a moment, Peridot slides her arms around Pearl and deepens it. Peridot breaks away to kiss her neck and chest, down to the parting of her shirt-like appearance modifier beneath the jacket. Pearl is left to gasp and grasp at her. 

Pearl rolls them to hover over her. Pearl cradles her cheek and gives Peridot’s gem a lingering press of lips, before moving to her mouth again - both of them slamming into it, a bit overeager. Peridot places her hand at the small of Pearl’s back and palms her gem with the other. She can feel Pearl’s back arch. She gives as good as she gets, showering Peridot’s neck with kisses and stroking her sides. Peridot squirms and giggles. She wraps her legs around Pearl’s waist to get more stability and slots her mouth once again over Pearl’s with a fierceness.

Eventually, they part with shy grins. Peridot bites her lip after a moment. “So is this what I think? Because if you - if we’re not on the same page -”

Pearl briefly connects their gemstones, sending a thrill through Peridot. “I’m… in love with you, _ my _ tiny twerp.”

“A fancy Pearl is in love with a simple Peridot like me?! Well, my gem would have to be cracked if I didn’t _ love _ her.” 

They both push off from the sand to sitting positions. Pearl stretches her legs out while Peridot curls hers in. They lean on each other. 

Pearl hums and referring to their imprudent matchmakers says, “Their methods are questionable… but it _ did _ work…how unfortunate. It will only encourage this behavior further.”

Peridot cackles and covers her eyes. “I can’t believe the lengths they went to, how ridiculous. I’d make them pay for that stunt but…”

“Oh, I am going to make them pay. How could they do that, make me think they were turning on us, after everything that’s happened? I was almost devastated, if it wasn’t for the slight doubt… thinking that Jasper was holding something over them… ”

Peridot scoffs, “I can’t believe we actually thought they would. You know, Amethyst will probably never let us live this down. Get ready for a thousand years of teasing, at the least.”

“At least our fusion… I wonder what she should be called… deduced their ruse and didn’t hurt them. If we’d seriously injured or poofed them I would’ve felt so horrible.”

“Yeah.” Peridot shrugs. “They must’ve thought it was important enough to take the risk…”

Pearl strokes her cheek with the back of her hand. “I am… kind of thankful…”

Peridot takes her hand, nearly toppled by the casual display of affection. “Earlier… did you want to suggest reorganizing the new wing of the house?”

Pearl blushes. “It’s been bugging me.”

“That’s okay! I’ve been meaning to tweak some of the mechanism. Bismuth is excellent at making weapons and structures, but the finer points of technology and engineering are beyond her reach.”

“It would be more efficient if we fused,” Pearl says thoughtfully. “Not that we need an excuse.”

“Heh heh… might as well get some more practice. No reason why she can’t… hang around for a little, after we’re done.”

“Not for too long. I want to be able to do this -” Pearl lifts Peridot into her arms again and smothers her in further expressions of love.

When they finally take a break, Peridot brings up the fusion.

“Have you thought about what to call her?”

“I was thinking Paraiba Tourmaline.”

Peridot scratches her cheek. “I haven’t heard of that one.”

“It’s a gemstone I hadn’t seen before the beginning of colonization on Earth, somewhat precious.” Pearl elaborates, “There were a few around prior to when the war really picked up… few gems outside of Elites would see them in person. They were highly intuitive, sophisticated, and fearless. The one I encountered was… she didn’t talk down on me for being a Pearl… that was nice…”

“I like it,” Peridot says. She iterates, “We form Paraiba Tourmaline!”

Peridot chuckles and rubs the area above her gem where she distantly remembers having Pearl's gem fused to their combined form. 

Pearl adds, “They were known for having the power to effect and control elements of nature, and they had a calming aura that can instantly settle a dispute when they walk in the room.”

Fun fact about me,” Peridot says, “I originally served a green Hessonite, but I transferred divisions to be managed by a type of Tourmaline... thank the stars. She was practical.” She rubs her face and groans at the memory. “Hessonite was harsh, strict, and pedantic, Garnet should be grateful the Diamonds didn’t put her with them on your Homeworld visit.”

On their way into the house, Garnet is there. She smiles and gives them a thumbs up. Why must Peridot be surrounded by insufferable, snooping clods?

When Pearl takes her hand and giddily twirls her, Peridot decides that she can deal with her unruly friends if this is the outcome. Peridot concludes that she knew how the events would unfold. Pearl hooks her arm with Peridot’s as they pass by Garnet, countenance seeming to display pride. It makes Peridot’s light-based form feel funny inside, in the good way. She doubts anyone could’ve predicted the perfection of this result.

Peridot sits on the couch, considering taking a look at her tablet. Before she can grab it, Pearl climbs in her lap and pushes her into the arm of the couch.

“Oh,” Peridot breathes, “Hello.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she spies Garnet making herself scarce. Pearl places a hand at the back of Peridot’s head and brings her in for a slow kiss. She pauses and just looks and Peridot for a moment. Pearl stretches her arms out behind Peridot and dives in for a deeper kiss. Peridot slides a hand around Pearl to pull her closer, and Pearl arches into her form. Their tongues meet, Pearl’s kisses growing ever more fervent and urgent, as though the world may end if she stops. Peridot feels like a sweet treat being devoured.

Pearl cups her cheeks and murmurs, “I don’t know how I was able to put off being with you. I spent thousands of years… pining for someone who never returned my affections… I couldn’t stand the thought of doing that again.”

“Well, I don’t plan on going anywhere. We can spend the next six thousand years making up for that foolishness,” Peridot says. “Be prepared to be spoiled, because you deserve it.”

Pearl flushes and nuzzles kisses along Peridot’s jaw. “Oh, don’t underestimate _ me _, Peridot. Because you’re practically asking for this to be a competition.”

“I never do, and I’m counting on it.” Peridot finishes before recapturing her lips, “I’ll make you forget you ever loved anyone else.”


End file.
